


In the Eyes of Rea

by queen_egotist



Series: Wishing by the Sea [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Day 1 - Fluff/Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rea, a Japanese White Bobtail cat, watches her master, Makoto everyday. When her master's crush frequently visited their unit, she didn't agree at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eyes of Rea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniprincess_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniprincess_13/gifts).



> I'm really bad with summaries.  
> This is just a bonus chapter for "I Wish" and unbeta'ed  
> Dedicated to my BFF, "Lea," I'll throw some failed fluff for you.♥  
>  **Day 1 of SouMako Week prompt: _Fluff_ /Angst**

It has been a year since my master, Makoto, picked me up from the street. I didn’t care about the person who’ll take care of me as long as I’ll have shelter and food. But then, a beautiful green-eyed man stopped walking and just smiled. I was blinded by his smile as it was bright as sunshine. He petted my fur and suddenly took me up saying, “How about I take you home, ‘lil one?” I mewled and rubbed at his shirt, he smelled like the ocean. He carried me home and fed me. After a while, he named me Rea. I never knew why he chose that name, but I liked it.

A few days after that, I began to notice my master’s routine. Before eight in the morning, he would look out the window for minutes. So, I decided to climbed the window, he caressed my fur as he watched someone. I noticed him smiling like an idiot and blushing a little too much for his own good. My eyes lingered on the mysterious person. From my view, he looked quite taller than my master with dark hair and exudes a dangerous aura. Master, why are you crushing on him? I wanted to ask him, but alas, I can just meow.

Few weeks passed by, I was startled that the said crush was on the sofa, attacking my master. I was proud that I managed to bust him out, however when he left that night, my master was somewhat gloomy. It was then that I realized that he was far too important to my master.

Too important that even after a year, this dark man was still with my master. Sousuke, his name, casually visits and stays the night if my master was in the mood for mating. I always hear them at the dead of the night and I wanted to go out and just sleep on the roof. But then watching them was far too entertaining. Sousuke would cook as always and feed me some of the salmon bits. (My master loves salmon a lot.) Then, he’ll have dinner with Makoto. He’ll let my master wash the dishes as he feeds me more. Yes, I like this person a lot too. Then, they’ll just snuggle on the couch for half an hour. I slept on my tiny bed, made by Makoto, but was startled when I heard my master sobbing differently from before. I will never forgive Sousuke if he hurt my master. I’ll tear his balls to pieces if possible. No one makes my master cry!

I rushed back to the living room and saw my master standing, crying and sobbing, his hands covered his mouth looking down on a piece of sparkling object that Sousuke’s showing him. Makoto nodded and Sousuke slid the sparkling item onto my master’s fingers. I was curious about what’s happening, so I jumped on the couch to have a closer view. Sousuke saw me coming and held me up, “Rea, I’ll be your new daddy,” and he grinned. I looked at my master, he was smiling even brighter. I sense that Sousuke promised something to Makoto and it was granted.

They both look so happy, so I just meowed as usual, showing my support for them. I somehow felt happier that Sousuke appeared in my master’s life. I wish their love for each other will sail on forever.


End file.
